Daughter and Lover
by amyjones199102
Summary: Tony Stark had kept a little detail about himself from his team. He gets a call and finds that small detail barley dressed with her arms wrapped around one of his team mates, Clint Barton. Hawkeye/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter and lover**

**Hi! This is my first story and I hope you all like it very much. English isn't actually my first language so if there is a terrible mistake please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: This is just for fun and the avengers don't belong to me unfortunately. **

**Chapter 1:**

It became a sort of ritual for them, each time the team were called away on a mission the next morning at exactly 10 o'clock everyone would be sat around the table in the kitchen of Tony's floor in the Avengers tower. Tony sat at the head of table, nursing a cup of strong black coffee in his hands. The team had only returned at around 5 this morning, so they were mostly dead on their feet.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked putting eggs on Tony's plate while looking around the table. Everyone was their except for Clint, Tony looked around curiously and of course the archer wasn't there. Come to think about it he has only been to three or four of these breakfasts in the past lot of months.

"He sneaked out at around half seven this morning." Pepper told them, looking at her schedule on her phone which never seemed to leave her hands at the moment.

"Maybe SHIELD called him in." Bruce, his science bro reasoned with Tony before the millionaire went on some sort of investigation as to where the agent has been disappearing to, he had noticed it since the last two missions but never said anything.

The were interrupted by JARVIS, "Sir I have an incoming call-"

"I don't take calls until after lunch." Tony interrupted, not even looking up from his breakfast.

"But Sir, it's miss Isabel, she is in a state of distress and says it's urgent." the AI went on. Tony's head snapped up quickly and immediately told the AI to put her through. Everyone but Pepper who looked worried, looked very confused.

"TONY! Oh my god Tony!" a distress voice said appearing out of the ceiling, the woman had a strong accent presumably French by the sound of it.

"Has something happened to Angelique?" he demanded coldly, clearly not liking the women on the other end of the call.

"Men broke in to my home! They were dressed all in black and demanded to know where she was! I told them she didn't live here anymore and they demanded where she was! But I refused so they hit me and I told them she wasn't living in France anymore. One of the men hacked in to both my cellphone and home line and found I have received calls from New york for over a year. Then they knocked me out! I have a date tonight and I have a huge bruise on my face! I want payed or I'm going to the press Tony!" the woman said while all the time she had spoken Tony looked angrier and angrier. He stood from his chair, as the others sat there not sure what was going on.

"Do you care for Angelique even in the slightest?" he growled out and kicked the chair in front of him, making Pepper jump.

"That child ruined my life. The only thing she is good at is sending me money." the woman on the phone snapped before giving Tony the address where Angelique was living and telling him she wanted her money before tonight.

"You'll never see another euro from me you whore." he seethed before telling JARVIS to end the call.

"Tony you have to go get her!" Pepper immediately said, standing up and taking his hand in comfort.

"What just happened?" Steve asked confused, looking at his two other team mates who were present. Bruce just shrugged as Natasha stared at Tony trying to figure everything out.

"The woman on the phone was Isabel Defontaine. She is an ex of Tony from about 22 years ago. She's french and they met when she was 18 and Tony was 19 at a fashion show, she was one of the models." Pepper explained to them.

"She got pregnant on purpose, thinking I would marry her." Tony told them bluntly before continuing, "We split up of course when she was about 5 months pregnant and when our daughter was born she refused to let me sign her birth certificate. She had planned it all, the reason she wanted Angelique to be born in France is because I couldn't do anything. She told me if I wanted our child I'd have to marry her. I refused and then she made another deal. I could see her every Christmas and birthday if I paid her 2 million euros a year. I accepted but when my daughter turned 12 she refused to see me anymore, she hadn't wanted anything to do with me. Her mother whispered poisoned words about me into her ear and she believed them. I received a phone call from her when I got back from Afghanistan. All she said was good before hanging up on me and blocking my calls. I tried to get in contact with her after the Chitauri incident but her mother refused to help me contact her."

Everyone in the room watched as Tony quietly pick up the chair and sat down in it slowly, he looked like a broken man.

"Let's go get your daughter before anyone else does." Steve said as he stood up, giving Tony a warm and reassuring smile.

"I better go make sure there is a room ready for her." Pepper stood up, looking very frazzled and nervous. Natasha noticed this and stood with her, "I'll stay with Pepper while you and Steve go collect Angelique."

Bruce and Thor gave him an encouraging smile as they stepped in to the elevator and told JARVIS to bring them to the garage level.

"So is she smart like you?" Steve asked, trying to break the tense and awkward silence in the car as they drove towards the address Isabel had given Tony. Tony looked over at him briefly, giving him a 'Are you stupid or something look?'.

"Probably just as smart." Tony told him before continuing, "She graduated from MIT at 15 and then went to some fancy medical school in Europe. She's a doctor and a surgeon now, it's been her dream since she was small to build things and help people."

"Do SHIELD know about her?"

"When I hacked into their computer I took a peek, they've been watching over her but don't know of her connection to me. Natasha is probably on the phone to Fury right now, gossiping." he sneered as they pulled up in front of a modest building.

"You didn't know she was in New york?" Steve asked bewildered, with all the technology Tony had the blonde man thought that Tony would know of his daughter's where abouts every minute of the day.

"All I was told was she was traveling the world. But knowing she's been here for over a year and I could of tried to contact her..." Tony trailed on. A nice old woman was walking out the door as the men were walking towards it.

"Do you live here?" she asked suspiciously, eying them up after asking if she could let them through the main door which is looked by a code.

"No but my daughter does and I wanted to surprise her." Tony told her grinning. The old woman then agreed and the two men took the stairs to the top floor. Tony took a deep breath as he stood in front of her door and looked up at Steve for encouragement, then he finally knocked on the door.

The door finally opened, revealing a man in only a pair of sweatpants. Tony and Steve looked right at the shocked face of their team mate, Clint Barton.

"How did you guys find out where I lived?" he hissed at both of them, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"We didn't, we were looking for-" Steve was cut of by a pair of feminine arms wrapping around Clint's waist and watched as a beautiful face topped of by a cascade of brown curls looked around Clint. Her eyes widened in shock as her eyes landed on Tony and a shocked squeak tumbled out of her mouth, "DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter and lover**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue. **

**Sorry the chapter took so long but I was on holiday which was extended because of my crazy friend who decided we should stay a while longer which turned out to be over a week and she finally agreed we should go home when we had no money left. But it was a great time.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short but I wanted to get one out before you guys give up on my story. Next update will be out by the end of the week. **

**Chapter 2:**

_Recap:_

The door finally opened, revealing a man in only a pair of sweatpants. Tony and Steve looked right at the shocked face of their team mate, Clint Barton.

"How did you guys find out where I lived?" he hissed at both of them, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"We didn't, we were looking for-" Steve was cut of by a pair of feminine arms wrapping around Clint's waist and watched as a beautiful face topped of by a cascade of brown curls looked around Clint. Her eyes widened in shock as her eyes landed on Tony and a shocked squeak tumbled out of her mouth, "DAD!"

_End of recap._

Steve stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of him. Tony was staring wide eyed in shock at the obvious couple in front of him. Clint was stunned and looking at Angelique. She was beautiful Steve thought, she was tall, slim with curves, light olive skin and the face of an angel. She had Tony's eyes, beautiful big brown eyes that twinkled with the same mischief as her father's did.

"Wait- What did you say?" Clint asked as he looked over at his girlfriend who stepped out from behind him and stood beside him. He looked back over at Tony and saw him coming out of his state of shock and looked furious before lunging at the younger man.

"Tony!" Angelique screeched as she jumped out of the way. Steve rushed over to the two men, Clint was trying to push Tony off while Tony tried to throw in another punch. Steve pulled Tony off of Clint but not before Tony got in a good punch, making Clint tumble backwards.

"What the hell is your problem?" Clint growled at the older man who was glaring at him while being held back my Steve.

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that your sleeping with my daughter!"

Clint looked over at Angelique who looked back at him sheepishly, "I was going to tell you eventually."

"But your name is Defontaine." he stated confused.

"That's because of her bitch of a mother." Tony snapped at him, making Angelique glare at him.

"Don't talk about my mother like that! At least she never abandoned me!"

"I never abandoned you!" Tony yelled, feeling hurt that she would even think that.

"Whatever. Why are you even here Tony?" she asked, pulling down at the male t-shirt in a attempt to cover herself a little more. Steve noticed this and looked down at her lovely long legs before quickly looking away in a attempt to hide his blush.

"Some men broke into your mom's place, they were looking for you and they know where you live now so she phoned me to come get you." Tony said before giving a quick glare at Clint who's face looked emotionless but he could see the worried look in his eyes.

"Come get me?" she asked through gritted teeth. Tony flashed her a grin, feeling happy about the fact that his little girl was going to be staying with him.

"Yup, you'll be staying with me." he told her gleefully, thinking about all the time they could spend together, mainly in his lab seeing as his little girl was also a genius.

"Thanks but no thanks. Me and Clint will just stay at a hotel." she told him, taking a hold of Clint's hand and giving it a light squeeze. Clint looked down at her in complete admiration.

"Yeah your not staying with him, bow or no bow." Tony told her, going in to father mode. Clint gave him a warning look with a hint of pleading in his eyes, while Angelique looked at her father confused. That's when it hit Tony and he looked at his daughter in wonder, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"It's nothing." Steve said knowing that Clint didn't want Angelique to know about his job.

"No she deserves to know." Tony told him, giving Clint a sly grin before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Your boyfriend is a SHIELD agent. Wait aren't you an assassin?" Tony asked Clint in a fake sugar voice. Clint glared at him and felt the rage building up in him but when he looked down at Angelique he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Is that true?" she asked him. He looked away, which confirmed what her father had told her.

"You told me you were just a soldier." She said, feeling betrayed and upset that he wouldn't confine in her or tell her the truth. She had thought that were stronger than that.

"oh and he's an avenger." Tony added. Angelique pulled her hand out of Clint's and glared at him.

"Baby let's talk about this." he said quietly before glaring at Tony.

"How could you keep something like that from me? We've been dating for nearly a year!"

"A year?" Tony repeated in disbelief, looking at Steve for conformation that he had heard right but the man was awkwardly trying not to stare at his beautiful daughter's barley clothed body.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Tony Stark?" he threw back at her.

"Because I haven't seen him since I was 12 years old!" she yelled before storming in to her bedroom.

"I want you to leave my home." Clint told Tony, glaring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter." Tony replied, glaring back at the younger man.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you." He hissed and stood to his full height so he could stare down at the slightly shorter man.

"I'm here to keep my daughter safe."

"I can do that."

Both turned around to see Angelique dressed in jeans and a tank top making her way past them and towards the door.

"Angel wait." Clint called out to her as she left their apartment, he went to follow her but was stopped by Tony. As both of the men started to argue Steve silently made his way out of the apartment hoping the two men in it wouldn't kill each other. He ran down the stairs and caught up with Angelique as she made her way down the stairs.

"My name's Steve by the way." he told her and held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at his hand skeptically before taking it.

"I'm Angelique." She told him while shaking his hand and then releasing it.

"He didn't tell you because he probably wanted to protect you and if you would of known you would have been in constant danger." Steve told her, defending his team mate and watched as the beautiful young woman remained silent before wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"I guess I haven't been completely honest with him either." she whispered. Steve wasn't to sure if she meant just about Tony being her father or something else entirely.

"Just come back before Clint and Tony kill each other and do the right thing." Steve told her and walked back towards the apartment, leaving her there to think about what he had said.

All three men were just standing there when she walked in and all watched her every move.

She stepped forward and took Clint's hand.

"I expect a lot of sucking up." she told him before grinning as he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and then giving her a gentle and loving kiss.

Angelique turned around to face her father while staying in Clint's arms which were wrapped around her waist.

"We'll come to stay with you but I'll be bunking with Clint." she told him. Tony was about to disagree and start an argument or throw a tantrum but stopped when he saw the look in his daughter's eyes and the shaking of Steve's head warning him to stop while he was ahead.


End file.
